New Years Resolutions
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Quistis' class is assigned to come up with five new years resolutions for class. (Turned out fairly good. Better than I though. Reviews are pretty)


New Years Resolutions By Rachel  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Quistis looked at her homework assignment that she meant to give her class. It wasn't anything real fancy or real hard. It was in fact junior classmen level and her kids could do this easily. It's just that Cid had reacquired her, and all the other teachers for that matter, to do it.  
  
"All right. So New year's is coming up. And you all know that it is a time to start over. A clean slate. Tabula Rasa if you will. One of the greatest New Year traditions is to make a resolution or a goal to follow through with. So your assignment is to come up with at least five things you'd like to try and accomplish this next year."  
  
"What!? Five? That's demented Quistis." Zell protested, voicing the rest of the classes thoughts.  
  
The instructor's eyes flashed momentarily. Sure she and Zell were considered friends outside of class, but in class she was the teacher and he was the student. "That may be so, Mr. Dincht, but that is the assignment. If you choose not to do it because you believe it is demented you will get a zero and start off failing the new term."  
  
He shrank back into his seat, "Yes ma'am"  
  
The period ended and the students all strode from the classroom.  
  
After Break...  
  
Quistis studied the papers that had been placed on her desk. There were a few in particular she wanted to look at. Mainly her friends. She looked at Squall's first. He was always her favorite anyway.  
  
She found his sheet and studied it. Obviously he had worked very hard on it. There were a bunch of scribbles and eraser marks that covered it. Probably because of his new girlfriend. Normally he wouldn't have really bothered with the assignment or wouldn't have tried.  
  
Squall's List of Goals Try not to say 'whatever' to everything Spend more time with friends and less time with Lionheart Speak what's on my mind Have more fun. Relax a little. Not argue with Cid about everything.  
  
She smiled at that. She could tell that most of those were Rinoa's words. The only reason he'd consider any of those was because of the spunky sorceress. She was cracking his shell though. Little by little. The blonde decided to look at Rin's next. She pulled out the sheet from the stack. It was nice and neat, and... scented with vanilla.  
  
Rinny's Resolution Page Crack Squall's Mr. Ice prick shell Attempt to speak with my... 'That' man Work on controlling my sorceress powers with Edea Make new friends Pass my classes and become SeeD  
  
And that would be Rinoa. She had a lot of personality about her, but not the way Selphie did. Rinoa didn't over do it. And she had some fairly good goals. Made Quistis wonder how she could seem so clueless at times. The girl really was bright though. She pulled up the next one.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt's Happy Page of Things She WILL Do This Next Year Have a big Garden wild party! Make the Garden Festival Committee super large! Make Irvine SETTLE DOWN!!! *_* Make Squall lighten his tooshie up. (The tight wad) Help rebuild Trabia Garden!!!  
  
Quistis had to giggle slightly at that one. Selphie's energy even carried over into her school work. For the bouncy little girl though, she had some pretty serious goals. Even if the effect was ruined by the happy faces or doodling s all over the page. She just had a lot of passion and energy in what she did, and she wasn't about to hide it at all.  
  
Zell's Goals Not annoy Quistis Not annoy Seifer, and stay out of his way Not annoy Squall, 'cause he's just scary Ask out that pigtailed girl Get up early or get in line early so I can get a hotdog without the nice lunch ladies saving me one. (And as an extra) Not annoy the lunch ladies.  
  
The instructor shook her head. Zell was less annoying than he thought he was, but of course Seifer never let him think that. Seifer took every opportunity to goad the martial artist into doing something stupid. And poor Zell always felt bad for it, because he thought he did something wrong. Really, though, he was just impulsive. And in Quistis' opinion so was Seifer. So he had no room to talk. Speaking of Mr. Almasy...  
  
Seifer Follow through with 'The List' Yeah Trepe you know which one I'm talking about Get revenge on Leonhart for the scar Win Rinoa back. (Just to piss Leonhart off) Re-establish my damn disciplinary committee. Teach Fuujin how to speak, and finally get it through Raijin's head that, 'I know!' and so does everyone else. Oh, and not do most of my work. (Just to piss you off, dear instructor)  
  
She glared at the list. None of these were for the better except for maybe the committee idea. Just not if Seifer was running it. And what was his damn list!? That had been bothering Quistis ever since she was added to it almost a year or so ago. And why did he insist on pissing everyone off? Seifer was just so complicated and impossible to deal with. He was even mean to his best friends on this paper, which was crumpled and ripped in places.  
  
She graded a few more before she came upon the last of her close friends. Irvine Kinneas. Cowboy and flirt extrodinair.  
  
Irvine's Resolutions Get a full transfer from Galbadia to Balamb. Stop flirtin' (This one might be hard for me darlin') Show Sephie how much I really care for her. (She really won't believe me) Become SeeD And I can't think of another one Miss Trepe. You'll have to forgive me.  
  
Quistis could almost hear the Galbadian accent flowing off the paper. It had surprised her slightly. She expected it to be all light hearted and joking, and it was actually quite serious. And he really did care for Selphie. Selphie just never noticed it. She only noticed his hopeless flirting, which did not help any of these all that much. She sincerely wished him the best of luck on fulfilling his goals.  
  
She finished grading them, an hour or so later. Most of her students had surprised her by doing it, and by coming up with fairly decent responses. Cid would be happy with them too. His whole reason for assigning it was to get an idea of what the students wanted and how he should go about it. She stacked the papers neatly and tucked them under arm before heading up to the headmaster's office.  
  
THE END ~*~*~*  
  
Well, I don't know what to think of that. I wrote it as a self challenge sort of. I found it on the internet, but all I was given was a title. So I just wrote. I originally meant it to be humor, but I don't know if it turned out too terribly funny. You'll have to let me know in reviews. I would like those. They let me know if people are actually reading what I post. 


End file.
